Friends
by Pyromanic519
Summary: Tsukasa died in a school shooting, at the university she chose. A short one-shot, but please read through to the end.
1. Friends

"Hey Kagami, It's Konata. Well I'm just calling to wish you a happy birthday, I'm so sorry about Tsukasa."

_Well, I Know That It's Early  
And It's Too Hard To Think  
And The Broken Empty Bottles  
Are Reminder In The Sink  
But I Thought That I Should Tell You  
If It's Not To Late To Say  
I Could Put Back All The Pieces,  
They Just Might Not Fit The Same_

"I got you a gift. It should be there by tomorrow. Listen, if you want to talk to me, I'm here."

_Nothing's Worth Losing  
Especially The Chance To Make It Right_

_And I Know That We're Gonna Be Fine  
And The Tattooed Mistakes  
Are Gonna Fade Over Time  
As Long As We Live, Time Passes By  
And We Won't Get It Back When We Die_

"I'll see you in at least a few days, I'm coming over whether you want me to or not. We may not like each other at times, but I'm still your friend, whether you're mine or not."

_Well, I Know It's Been Years Now,  
And I Don't Look The Same  
And The Hopes And Dreams You Had For Me  
You Thought Went Down The Drain.  
And The Room Feels So Empty  
Where My Pictures Used To Be  
And I Can't Say That I Blame You,  
But You Can't Blame Me_

"Hey Konata, it's me Kagami. I'm glad you called. When you get this, can you come over as soon as possible? And… Thanks for the present."

_Cuz Nothing's Worth Losing  
Especially The Chance To Make It Right_

_And I Know That We're Gonna Be Fine  
And The Tattooed Mistakes Are Gonna Fade Over Time  
As Long As We Live, Time Passes By  
And We Won't Get It Back When We Die_

"Thanks Konata... You're a real friend."

_Come Over  
Come Over_

_Cause I Gotta Know,  
If I Am Doing This All On My Own_

_Come Over  
Come Over_

_How Can I Show You If You're Not Here  
_

"Tsukasa was a great person. Always a good friend, always caring for others, always willing to give whatever she had for anyone else, just to make them happy."

_And I Know That We're Gonna Be Fine  
And The Tattooed Mistakes  
Are Gonna Fade Over Time  
As Long As We Live, Time Passes By  
And We Won't Get It Back When We Die_

"Thank you Tsukasa, for bringing all of us together. If it weren't for you, none of us would be where we are today."

_And I Know That We're Gonna Be Fine  
And The Tattooed Mistakes  
Are Gonna Fade Over Time  
As Long As We Live, Time Passes By  
And We Won't Get It Back When We Die_

Here lies Tsukasa

_Come Over_

A sister

_Come Over_

A savior

_I know that it's early_

A friend

* * *

I have seen love in it's darkest form, but I have also seen it in it's most beautiful.

Love is warm, but misleading, like the summer sun

Loss is cold, and misunderstood, like the night air

It's strange how the two mix together so easily, but so unfairly.

Please, if you see someone who looks sad, scared or is being bullied, or harassed, be a friend, help them through whatever may be troubling them. Who knows, you may just save a life.

Please have a moment of silence for those who have lost their lives, and the families that have lost love ones, to violence caused by fear, isolation, and mistrust. But do not mourn the dead continuously, because there are still more families who are in danger of losing loved ones. So please, help someone, and help a family.


	2. Heaven on Earth

Alright, so this is just a continuation of the one-shot Friends. Just a little something I made in about an hour on a whim, so don't be surprised if it stinks. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

"Hey Konata?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think there's a heaven?'

A week had passed since Tsukasa's death. In that week, many things had happened. Konata, who revealed a very caring side of herself had admitted to Kagami how much she loved her. Tsukasa's funeral had been the place where both of them had shared their first kiss, right over Tsukasa's grave. Kagami had felt slightly guilty at first, but afterward, Konata managed to convince her that Tsukasa would have been happy for her. Kagami still had her doubts but she pushed them aside.

"I think so. Why do you ask?"

"Well… I was thinking. Do you think Tsukasa went to heaven?"

Three days after the funeral, the news announced the life imprisonment sentence for Tsukasa's killer. The family cheered at this news, telling each other how good this news was. Kagami, however, didn't celebrate this, as she was too busy in her room crying into her pillow, loud sobs pouring out of her mouth. In her opinion, Tsukasa would never approve of someone going to jail for life. Tsukasa was too good for that. Konata sat by her side, gently stroking her hair. She too was crying.

"Of course. Tsukasa couldn't go anywhere else."

"If you really think that, then I have a few more questions."

All through the week, people who knew Tsukasa had stopped by with flowers, treats, baked goods, and candles. Along with many other useless knickknacks. Misao stopped by with Ayano, and admitted that Tsukasa had always been like a little sister to her. Hence the nickname Imouto that she so often called her when they were near each other. They left quickly as Misao tried to hide the tears that began falling form her eyes. Kagami never thought she would see her old friend cry like that.

"Do you think that you're mother went to heaven?"

"I'm not sure. But my dad always said that if anyone deserved to go there, it was her."

The colleges that Konata and Kagami had chosen let them out for a week until they were ready to come back to school. And of course, Konata was going to make the best of it. Konata and Kagami had already been on a date over the week that had passed, and they both agreed that it was one that they would never forget.

"Well, if she did… Do you think it's possible that they met each other?"

"I'd be happy if they did. They would have a lot in common."

They decided to share the same bed, where Kagami had successfully resisted the temptation to get her first glimpse of sex life at the hands of Konata. Of course it wasn't without compromise. They did sleep naked together, and they both did their fair share of fondling. But Kagami wouldn't let it go further than that, despite the frequent attempts to make it so by Konata.

The two smiled at each other as they imagined Tsukasa and Kanata meeting each other on a cloud somewhere up above. Little did they know how right they were.

"It looks like they figured it out Tsuka-chan. We really do know some smart people." Said a voice that went unheard by the two girls.

"That's right Kana-chan. You know, Konata really is a lot like you."

"I've told myself that multiple times."

The two lovers sat with each other, still imagining what the two deceased love ones would be like when they met each other. As they stood there, the two ghostly figures walked over to a stand. There stood a single picture that had been taken on the day of Tsukasa's funeral. It showed Konata and Kagami standing with each other, hand in hand, and two unknown shadows behind them. Or at least, they were two shadows to the living. But to Tsukasa and Kanata, they could easily see themselves as if they were still living. They smiled, because they knew that Kagami and Konata needed each other, to be able to take their minds off of whatever may be hurting them at the moment. And they knew that they couldn't have found better matches. They both glided over to there respective family member and gave them a kiss on the cheek. The two living girls shivered.

"Did you feel that?" They asked at the same time. They both felt as if something had just touched there cheek. They shrugged it off.

"Should we go back Tsuka-chan?"

"Yeah. It's almost time for the meeting anyway."

The two ghosts glided away. When Tsukasa said "the meeting" she meant the meeting that all residents of heaven attended, to make sure that nothing happened to their living relatives.

I guess this means you could say that, angels really do watch over their loved ones.

* * *

Alright! That's it. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope even more that you'll review! See you in one of my other stories. Happy Easter!


End file.
